Sar and Cloud
by CloudsReincarnation
Summary: This story has moved to author DarkMoon32795.
1. Chapter 1

__

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy World nor do I own Cloud or any other characters portrayed in this story. However, Sar Meco is my character that I made so I beg of thee to please not steal my character. Thank you.

It had only been a week since Sar Meco had gotten Final Fantasy VII and he was already in love with Cloud Strife. He decided that today was the day, the day that he would use his sorcery to meet Cloud in person.

The 16 year old woke up, showered, dressed, and ran a comb through his dark brown hair. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was 7:00 am exactly.

'I would guess someone like Cloud would wake up bright and early'

"It's time." Sar said to himself." I call upon the Door of Magic!"

A dark hole appeared before him. He closed his eyes to concentrate on his destination and stepped through the door.

He reopened his eyes to find himself in a dark pathway. It was the connection between the opening in his room to the opening in the Final Fantasy World.

'This is it. I am finally going to meet Cloud' Sar thought to himself as he walked through the pathway. He reached the end of the connection and stepped through to the Wall Market. The door closed behind him and he stood looking around.

'Hmm, now where would he be?'

"Excuse me, where can I find Cloud Strife?' He asked an old lady who was passing by him.

"Last I saw, he was sitting on the wall where the wire leads to Upper City." Before she even finished speaking Sar was running towards the small alley like area.

Upon getting there, he immediately started climbing up the wire. Two seconds up, however, he was sliding back down.

*Sigh* " I never was good at climbing wire, actually I was never good at climbing anything. This is where magic comes in handy." The determined boy began to levitate until he got to the top. Grabbing hold of the wire, he climbed onto the wall and stood looking. There, sitting, looking into the pile of rubble which was once Sector 7, was the reason Sar activated the magic door in the first place. There sat Cloud Strife himself. 

"Sure is a mess, isn't it?" Sar said referring to the former Sector 7.

"Yup, it sure is." Cloud looked over at Sar. "Hey, I don't recall seeing you before. What's your name?"

"Name's Sar Meco. Good to meet ya." He stuck out his hand.

"Cloud Strife. Same here." Accepting, Cloud shook hands with Sar.

'Oh my gosh! I'm actually shaking hands with Cloud Strife.'

__

Well Chapter 1 is done and they have met. Until the next chapter. See ya round.


	2. Chapter 2

'Wow this guy is really cute.' Cloud thought to himself as he shook Sars hand.

"Want to sit with me?"

"Sure." 

"So, Sar, where are you from?"

"Turkar, a city not too far from Midgar."

"That's cool. Anything good there?"

"Not really, I moved from there today because it's so boring."

"But, why did you move to a place like Midgar?" Cloud stared into Sars hazel eyes, realizing what he was doing he turned his head and looked straight.

"That's the thing. My reason is, because of you. I guess I shouldn't have lied but I didn't know if you would believe me."

"So you don't really live in Turkar?"

"No, I don't know how to say it but… I guess you would say I am from another world altogether. I am a sorcerer and I used my magic to connect our worlds. In my world you are actually a video game that I really took interest in. I really wanted to meet you. I'm so sorry I lied, but I didn't think you would believe what I said so I thought it easier just to lie. I'm sorry."

Seeing the look of sadness on Sar, Cloud put his arm comfortingly around him.

"Don't worry about it, it's ok. Just to let you know though, if you're in a place like Midgar, anything is believable."

'Wow, he's so cool. I can't believe he has his arm around me.'

'Please don't be sad my new love.'

Not realizing it, Sar put his head on Clouds shoulder. When he realized it he jerked it back up.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry."

"I don't mind, you can stay like that all day if you want."

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"Ok, cool." Sar put his head back on Clouds shoulder and Cloud put his arm around Sar.

"Hey Sar…" Cloud said not taking his arm away.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out to lunch this afternoon? Just me and you?"

"Sure, that sounds great." Sar answered. He had a sense of thrill in the back of his mind.

'He's one of the coolest guys I've ever met.' Sar thought to himself.

Unknowingly down below, however, Tifa was looking up at them.

"What does he think he's doing with that hoe up there?" Tifa didn't know that the hoe was actually a guy.

_Well, that concludes this chapter. Until the next one!_


	3. Chapter 3

__

Ok, just to remind you of where we left off (in case you skipped through chapters 1 and 2 which hopefully you didn't) Cloud and Sar have met and they just agreed to have lunch this afternoon. Down below, however, Tifa is looking up at them furious. She also thinks Sar is a girl x_x.

"Cloud… I have the feeling that someone is watching us."

"Really?" Sar removed his head and Cloud his arm. Slowly Cloud looked down below and quickly jerked his head back straight. "It's Tifa!"

"I guess we better get down and talk to her"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Cloud said nervously.

Sar patted Cloud on the back assuring him, "Don't worry, it'll be alright. I promise."

"Alright, here I go." Cloud started to climb down but Sar stopped him.

"Let's jump."

"Jump!? It's a thousand feet down!" 

"Trust me. Just get in my arms."

"Ok." Sar picked up Cloud and got ready to jump.

Down below, Tifa still glared up at them. "Look at her! Holding him in her arms."

"Here we go!" Sar jumped down off the wall and they fell. At first they were falling quickly but as they got closer to the bottom they glided gently down.

Tifa, getting a closer look at Sar, saw that the "girl" Cloud was with was actually a guy.

"Ok mister! Just who do you think you are leaning your head up against Cloud like that!?"

"Don't yell at him Tifa."

"And why are YOU defending him?"

"Come on Tifa, put two and two together." Sar said trying to get Tifa to understand.

"Huh?" She said confused. She quickly figured out what he meant. "Oh! Cloud… are you really… you know? And are you actually with him?"

"Yup. Tifa, it's true."

"Aw! Cloud…" Giving him a big hug, "I'm so happy for you!" Turning to Sar, "So what's your name? I've never seen you before."

"Sar Meco, I'm new around here."

"I'm Tifa Lockheart, former owner of 7th Heaven."

"Sar is a sorcerer." Cloud said to Tifa.

"Really!?"

"Yup, I connected my world with yours just to be here."

"Oh! Cool! Can I see some magic?"

"Sure. Here's something basic." Sar clutched his hand. Reopening it, a rose appeared and he handed it to her.

"Pretty. Thank you."

"Where's mine?" Cloud asked sadly.

"Right here." Sar held out his hand to Cloud and 3 roses appeared. He handed them to him.

"Thanks."

"Now watch this." Sar shot out his hand in towards the wall and a large dent was put into it. He pulled his hand back slowly and the dent came out.

"I've got the coolest boyfriend ever." Cloud said happily.

"Now I'm jealous." Tifa said.

"Hey Sar, we never decided where we're going to eat. Where should we go?" 

"I don't know. I'm the new one here, you decide.

"How about we go to the Kalm Eatery? It sounds fast-foodish but its actually a nice restaurant."

"That works for me." 

'I'm having lunch with Cloud I'm having lunch with Cloud' Sar sung to himself in his mind.

"Ok cool. We can hang out til lunch time if you want."

"Alright."

"I've got to go see Aeris. Catch you later." Tifa said running off.

"Ok, see ya." Cloud and Sar said in unison. They both went towards the Wall Market.

__

That concludes Chapter 3. Until Chapter 4, see ya round!


End file.
